


Analyze This...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets frustrated when asked to manipulate the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analyze This...

Horatio ignored the Assistant DA when she tried to point him in the direction she wanted to investigation to take on the rape and murder of the councilman's daughter. Her family wanted him to per sue the 'bad boy' boyfriend but their investigation of the evidence cleared him no matter how much they wished the opposite.

"Lt Caine, You really need to look further into Jeremy Watson. It is our firm belief that he is the one responsible for Melinda's death."

"Councilman, no matter how much you wish it to be true the evidence has told us otherwise. We have had the samples from your daughter's body and the samples we collected from Mr. Watson and they do not match," Horatio explained one more time.

"Run it again," the Assistant DA instructed.

"The samples have been analyzed by all three shifts and the results clear Mr. Watson. Until we are allowed to interview and collect samples from your step-sons in order run them against the ones collected from Melinda we will be no closer to finding her killer than the day you found her."

Calleigh watched from the observation room and knew Horatio was at his wits end with all of them. Grabbing her phone, she sent him a text message, "looking for a way out of the room?"

He looked up at the two-way mirror and nodded. "Excuse me, something has come up. Let me know when we can collect the additional samples," he said heading toward the door with his files, ignoring their protests.


End file.
